Just Say Yes
by Bamfderson
Summary: When Kurt finds the ring in Sebastian's jeans that day, it isn't exactly what he expects.


**A/N: Written for Kurtbastian week day 4- Proposal. This one is sort of based on the SATC episode of the same name, because I couldn't get Santana/Samantha comparisons out of my head :) Enjoy!**

It happens when Kurt is picking up Seb's clothes off the floor, flinging most of them onto the back of a chair to be washed and folding the others into neat piles. His boyfriend has been like this for the three years they've been living together, and it drives Kurt insane. Most of the time, Sebastian remembers to fold his clothes, at the very least hang them on the back of the door to let the creases fall out, but sometimes Kurt finds himself picking up random items of clothing from where they have been flung around the room. Seb isn't there; he's got to work on his latest piece of work for the night and sent Kurt a quick text hours ago telling him he'd be a couple of hours late- this happens more and more as important deadlines come up in his calendar, and Kurt pretends not to notice that Sebastian has been staying later and later, and growing more and more distant.

_Don't think of that, you're being ridiculous. He's just stressed_.

Sebastian was currently finishing up his final year of law school, and it was hitting him hard. Coursework, papers and study took up nearly all of his time, leaving little time left for he and Kurt to spend any large amount of time together. They made it work, though. Kurt spent his time auditioning and performing wherever he could, but always left the hour at the end of the day when he and Seb were able to curl up together and talk, whispers exchanged across the pillow as strong arms curled around him. It had been this way since they'd moved in together, since Kurt had decided that three years of Rachel was enough and turned up on Sebastian's doorstep with a duffel bag and a kiss.

Sebastian's apartment was big enough for the both of them, thanks to the taller boy's impressive trust fund, and rent was easy to make once the pair had taken on side jobs to support their studies. They ended up working together, at a coffee shop down the road that let them take the same shifts and with a boss that merely rolled her eyes when Sebastian dumped espresso over Kurt's head that time. They had moved things around (hidden some truly hideous polo shirts in Kurt's case) and had fitted comfortably in the apartment together, moving around in synchronicity, as if they had been meant to coexist all along. Breakfast became a routine, kisses that tasted of jam and marmite and crumbs exchanged over the crossword that they never managed to complete, and they had worked schedules around each other so that even back then, they had that precious hour a day of _KurtandSebastian_ and no one else.

They've been happy together for nearly five years now, and Kurt knows, has known for some time, that this is it for him. That there is no way he could ever be as happy, as safe, as unashamedly crazy with anyone else as he could be with Sebastian. That's not to say they don't drive each other mad every now and then- he has walked out more than he cares to think about, but he knows that he will always come back. He loves Sebastian, loves him with an intensity he didn't even know he was capable of, and he knows that Sebastian feels the same way.

Which is why his heart swoops when he picks up Sebastian's jacket that day and a small black, velvet box falls to the floor.

He stares at it for a couple of seconds, mouth dropping open in spite of himself. Although he knows that he is alone in the apartment, and that Seb isn't coming home for another good couple of hours, he looks around as if to check for others, someone to share his shock with. It is with shaking hands he picks up the box, pulling it close to his chest for a second and attempting to get his breathing back to normal.

He draws a deep, shaky breath and holds out the box in the palm of his hand, reaching to pop the lid open.

When he sees it, he makes a strangled noise so loud he's surprised the next door neighbours don't hear it.

xxx

'It can't have been that bad, can it?' Blaine looks anxious as he sips his drink, placing it back down on the table and flicking his gaze over to Rachel 'I mean, a ring's a ring, right?' For this he receives a death glare from both of the other people at the table, cringing under the joint judgement.

'A ring is _not _a ring, Blaine. An engagement ring is the most important thing anyone will buy for another person! It symbolizes love, commitment, a choice to spend the rest of your life with someone! Getting it wrong is _catastrophic!_' Rachel looks appalled as she finishes berating Blaine, her expression moving into sympathy as she returns her attention to Kurt.

'What was it like?'

'It wasn't bad, it just wasn't… me. It was yellow gold, for one, and he must _know _that I wear cold colours mostly- gold just doesn't look right against my skintone! And there was a diamond, I think, but _tiny_, set into it so you could barely notice it! I mean, I wouldn't want it to be all- all flashy, but it just looks so- plain!' Kurt is panicking more as he speaks. If Rachel is right, then shouldn't Seb have known all of this? Shouldn't he have thought of what Kurt would want and instantly know the perfect ring to pick?

'It's not _that _plain.' Blaine mutters under his breath as he sips his coffee again, and Kurt and Rachel swivel round instantly to stare at him.

'_What?' _Kurt's eyes are almost as wide as Blaine's, who has realized what he said and frozen in shock.

'I- I mean, from the sounds of- and the-'

'You _knew _about this?' Rachel's voice is loud, accusing, and Kurt notices Blaine's eyes widen even more dramatically as he speaks, a defensive tone taking over.

'He wanted help! He wasn't sure what to get you, and he was so nervous, and I got caught up in the shopping and whatever, okay? I thought it was different, I thought- I thought you would like it.' He slouches back in his chair, arms crossed and lower lip protruding as he refuses to meet Kurt's eyes.

Luckily, Blaine is spared from Rachel's suspicious glances by the arrival of Santana, who has taken to turning up to their weekly coffee dates purely to insult the three. As much as she irritates Kurt, she often brings some reality to their conversations, and he winces already in preparation for what she'll say when she finds out this week's hot topic.

'What's wrong with Anderson- he looks like someone kicked a puppy…?'

'_Blaine_ here helped Sebastian pick out a ring for Kurt-' Santana pulls a face and drums her nails on the tabletop as Rachel explains, '-and it's horrible.'

'It is not horrib-' Rachel cuts Blaine off almost instantly.

'It's horrible, and now no one knows what to do.' Santana takes a deep breath and addresses Kurt directly, matter of fact as always.

'Well, obviously you can't say yes- first, the very idea of marriage makes me want to throw up, and second, getting the ring wrong is a pretty big mistake.'

'Technically Blaine got it wrong.' This earns Kurt a sullen glare.

'Seb still agreed to it. Just don't do it, I don't feel like wearing a hat this year and tiered cakes make me itch.' She pulls out a small file and diverts her attention to her nails, a bored expression taking over as she flicks her long hair back over her shoulder. Rachel decides, after a once-over, to pretend that Santana isn't there and turns to Kurt.

'Marriage is a big deal, Kurt, and sometimes people rush into things they aren't ready for. Remember me and Finn? We were convinced that we'd end up happily ever after, and look how that turned out. You and Seb? You're the real thing, Kurt, and if you want to marry him, then- well, then the ring shouldn't matter. What should matter is that you're together and happy and you _belong _to each other, forever.' She's smiling as she finishes, and even Blaine seems to have perked up. Kurt returns her smile and pointedly ignores Santana's loud scoff, going back to his rapidly cooling mocha while his friends start arguing about something or other. Blaine has fully cheered up now, shooting an apologetic glance at Kurt every now and then in between snapping at Santana and telling Rachel to just _shut up_, and Kurt nods once, forgiving his friend for his awful lapse in judgement when it came to jewellery.

He thinks about Rachel's words, and the ring, and Sebastian's little smirk at night. He can't stop himself thinking then of warm skin pressed against his, of that time where Seb dragged him into the street despite the thunderstorm pouring down on them, and of the moments spent laughing in the kitchen over breakfast when they couldn't even remember what was so funny in the first place. His smile grows as he thinks, the voices of his friends buzzing in the background, and he traces the tip of his thumb around his ring finger of his left hand.

Just once.

xxx

It takes weeks, of course, for the question to come. Kurt is sick and tired of trying to make sure he looks perfect at all occasions, not wanting to spoil the big proposal, and constantly being on edge every time they eat dinner together, or breakfast, or even _talk _to each other, as if Seb is going to drop it on him at any given moment. On this particular day he has given up completely, slumped on the couch after a long day spent running around to various auditions for the new summer shows. His forehead is sweaty and his shirt is clinging to him, and he knows that if he looked in a mirror his face would be crimson with the heat. New York had its freakish weather moments, and today had been one, a building, crushing humidity that had the entire city feeling sluggish and light-headed. Sebastian was no better when he burst through the door, his hair falling into his eyes and his shirt sleeves rolled up. He sighed and leaned back against the door, reveling in the cool air of the fans that Kurt had dragged out of the hallway closet, and smiled at Kurt before falling unceremoniously onto the couch next to him. Their hands twined together, sticky with the heat, and Seb ran his other through his hair, breathing deeply as he cooled down. They sat for hours; Sebastian complaining about his course leaders and their attitude towards the students, Kurt figuring out which auditions went well and where he could have improved, and it is long after midnight when they realize that they should probably get up and eat something before one of them passes out right there.

They end up making sandwiches, too warm to think of cooking anything in their small kitchen, and eating them on the front step of the apartment building, watching the empty street and sitting in comfortable silence. The air is cooler, the sounds of the city quieter, and for a moment Kurt can pretend that it is just the two of them, all alone in the world. He catches Sebastian's soft smile out of the corner of his eye, and knows that he isn't the only one thinking it as he brushes crumbs off his jeans and stands up, steadying his hand on the railing outside the building and watching the trees flutter in the wind.

Sebastian doesn't stand up.

He swivels, one knee rising as he looks up, and Kurt feels like his heart is either going to stop or just beat out of his chest, a feeling that only grows stronger as Sebastian reaches into his pocket.

'Kurt, I'm- well I'm not good with words, you know that. But I- I've been thinking what to say at this moment for weeks and I just-'

He breathes, steeling himself, and Kurt smiles at the determination that forms, his jaw clenching as he looks back into Kurt's eyes.

'I love you. I want to be with you- forever, and I- I want you to want that too. I know I'm probably not exactly who you thought you'd end up stuck with-' And at this Kurt lets out a laugh, he can't help it, 'But I'd like to think that you don't really mind being stuck with me. So, before I ramble- more- I would like to- I-' He breathes out impatiently, closing his eyes and nodding once as if summoning up all of his courage before continuing.

'Will you marry me?'

Kurt doesn't register the moment that he flings himself into Sebastian's arms, or the seconds afterwards when he is pressing kisses to every inch of Seb's face that he can reach, whispering, muttering, yelling the word 'yes' into his cheeks, his forehead, his eyelids, his lips. Sebastian is smiling now, clutching onto the box as he attempts to hold the both of them up, kneeling on the cool stone of the steps.

Eventually Kurt draws back, grinning widely and keeping hold of one of his boyfriend- _fiancé's- _hands. Seb holds out the box in his other hand, nervousness showing in his eyes, and Kurt steels himself to look shocked and pleased when he sees the ring that's been haunting his nightmare for nearly the last month. He opens the box carefully, already thanking the NYU performing arts department for his acting skills, but his face drops when he sees it. Unfortunately, Sebastian notices this and his face falls too.

'Don't you like it? I can change it- I had another one but it was just so wrong, or at least I thought it was, so I went back for another and I got that one but if you don't like it I-'

Kurt cuts him off, lingering on Sebastian's lips for longer than usual and trying to pour all of the emotions running through him into a single kiss.

The ring is _perfect._ It's platinum, as far as Kurt can tell, and there are diamonds set into the band all around it. He couldn't have dreamed it up, and the thing that strikes him most about it is that it is beautifully, perfectly _him._

Sebastian slips it onto his hand at almost one in the morning, where it will stay forever, as far as Kurt is concerned.

xxx

He needs to talk to her. She'll never forgive him for this.

When he walks into the bar the next night he finds Santana easily. She's chatting to a busty brunette with a smirk on her red lips, oblivious to him and the rest of the people there. Santana is clad in black leather, clearly on the hunt for someone tonight, and Kurt is reminded briefly of a conversation by a locker with a blonde dancer in high school, and the heartbreak he notices sometimes in Santana's eyes. He pushes it aside however, and grabs her by the wrist, dragging her over to the bar and ordering her a Cosmopolitan before she has the chance to complain.

'I have news.' She sighs at this, hoisting herself onto a stool and swiveling to meet his eyes.

'So spill.'

'I got engaged.' She looks at him for a couple of seconds before the corners of her mouth quirk upwards.

'Did you now?'

'Yes, and the ring, San- it's perfect!' He holds up his hand, watching it glint in the light, and she smiles wider.

'I know, I've seen it.' Kurt drops his hand and stares at her, shocked.

'Well the poor guy needed some help! Even he knew the first one was bad, and he's like a lost schoolboy when it comes to presents- you know that!' Kurt did know- he still remembered the year he got a bottle of Diet Coke and a roll of duct tape for Valentine's day because 'I didn't forget, babe, honestly- this is all the rage now.'

'Wait, I don't get it- now you _want _me to get married?' He's confused. Santana says marriage like it's some kind of incurable disease, one that hovers around her but that she is desperate to avoid. She tries to talk everyone out of it, especially Kurt, but now she is staring at his ring and smiling, her normally stony expression softening.

'He loves you and you love him.'

'So?'

'So sue me, I'm a secret romantic. Just accept the fact that I saved your ass and your wardrobe by helping him out, and we'll never speak of it again, deal?'

'Deal.'

'I'm still not wearing a hat.'

xxx

Six months later, giving a speech to just about everyone he's ever met, he tells Sebastian that he knows she helped pick the ring out. Seb laughs for a minute and pulls him into a kiss, his matching ring warm against the back of Kurt's neck. When Kurt pulls back and finishes his speech to the rest of the wedding guests, his hand tangling with Sebastian's at his side, he searches for Santana, sitting in the back with a leggy redhead she managed to drag along as her date. She's sandwiched between Sugar Motta and Quinn, who are staring at him with huge smiles on their faces and misty eyes, hands clasped around glasses of champagne.

Santana downs her glass, slamming it back down onto the table so that it shudders and glaring at him.

From under the brim of a huge mint green hat.


End file.
